The present disclosure relates to semiconductor manufacturing, and, in particular, to the deposition of borosilicate glass (xe2x80x9cBSGxe2x80x9d) films. In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, BSG is typically used as a hard mask for etch processes. Because the hard mask is a sacrificial film, increasing the deposition rate of the BSG hard mask presents opportunities to enhance throughput and/or reduce manufacturing costs. BSG is typically deposited using low-pressure chemical vapor deposition (xe2x80x9cLPCVDxe2x80x9d) at a pressure of 1 Torr using triethyl borate (xe2x80x9cTEBxe2x80x9d) and tetra-ethyl orthosilicate (xe2x80x9cTEOSxe2x80x9d) at temperatures of 750xc2x0 C. to 850xc2x0 C.
BSG films have also been produced by the reaction between TEB and TEOS at pressures below 1 Torr and temperatures of 400xc2x0 C. to 500xc2x0 C., such as, for example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,422 to Borgognoni, et al., entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of Depositing a BSG Layerxe2x80x9d, issued Feb. 5, 2002. In addition, BSG films have been grown using sub-atmospheric chemical vapor deposition (xe2x80x9cSACVDxe2x80x9d) at pressures of 200 Torr and temperatures of 470xc2x0 C. to 500xc2x0 C. Such parameters generally yield deposition of BSG at rates up to about 4100 angstroms per minute.
The above and other drawbacks and disadvantages of the prior art are addressed by a method for rapidly depositing a borosilicate glass film on a semiconductor wafer within a chemical vapor deposition (xe2x80x9cCVDxe2x80x9d) reaction chamber. The presently disclosed method includes controlling the pressure within the chamber, introducing oxygen into the chamber, introducing a carrier gas into the chamber, injecting triethyl borate (xe2x80x9cTEBxe2x80x9d) and tetra-ethyl orthosilicate (xe2x80x9cTEOSxe2x80x9d) into the chamber, stabilizing the injection of TEB and TEOS, adjustably spacing a heater relative to the chamber lid or shower head, introducing ozone gas into the chamber, and depositing borosilicate glass film at a rate of at least about 4,500 angstroms per minute.
These and other aspects, features and advantages of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following description of exemplary embodiments, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.